


Morning Frustrations

by honeyohtwo



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AU that no one asked for, And rivalry, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Gen, M/M, Mostly Crack, Slight fluff, here's the jollibee, i mean gorobee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyohtwo/pseuds/honeyohtwo
Summary: Is there anything more annoying than having to wake up and do some store managing at so early in the morning? There is, and it comes in the form of a boy named Akira Kurusu.[Akechi Goro/Akira Kurusu] [AU]





	Morning Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [echgoing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echgoing/gifts).



> alternatively titled as: the jollibee/mcdonalds au that no one asked for
> 
> idea came from an image of gorobee + a bunch of other shitposts made in his name
> 
> this was supposed to be filled with a bunch of jollibee related lines but it didn't happen rip :(
> 
> also, thanks to echo for sharing the idea to me!
> 
> you're all free to follow me on twitter @akecchis!

**Morning Frustrations**

* * *

If there’s a single thing that Goro Akechi hates most in the world, it would be this: waking up in the morning and dealing with whatever it is that the day would throw on his way. That, and visiting his father’s store at so early in the morning.

Of course, he knows that it’s his job as the future heir to Gorobee Foods Corporation to check on the store and all its employees, but still… isn’t it too early for him to do anything just yet? And besides, he hasn’t even had his morning coffee yet. How is he even going to deal with all the troubles he’ll face today without his usual caffeine?

With a soft sigh of exasperation, he slowly pushes the door to the store open and quietly steps inside. Several of the employees immediately stand to attention, quickly moving to bow their heads to him almost as though in a greeting. He nods his head at them as though in acknowledgment, and he watches as they quickly scurry away, moving to do their own duties.

Akechi places both of his hands in his pockets as he turns his head and looks around the room and studying his surroundings. He glances around and checks whether or not something seems out of place, and seeing that there is none, he nods his head as though in satisfaction.

For a moment, he could only stand there as he watches the staff move about the store, grabbing boxes and items here and there as they go. It isn’t long before a sudden movement coming from beside him catches his attention, and slowly, he turns his head around to see Akira Kurusu—the future heir of JokeDonalds Corporation and his most hated rival—sitting peacefully on one of the booths in the corner, quietly sipping on his cup of warm coffee.

He could feel his blood beginning to boil. Not only does he hate the other boy’s cocky attitude so much, he also couldn’t stand how friendly he’s acting toward him. The way he’s acting like they’ve known each other since a long time ago pisses him off so much, and he’s nearly certain that he doesn’t have much patience to deal with him at so early in the morning like this.

He clenches his hands into fists against his sides as he takes a deep breath, almost as though in an attempt to calm himself down. He squares his shoulders up a moment later, almost as if to summon all the courage that’s left within him before slowly beginning to walk toward the other boy, stopping only once when he’s finally close enough to reach him, stopping only once when he’s finally standing beside him.

The other boy doesn’t even seem to notice his presence at all, still continuing to sip on his coffee in peace as he stares at the wall in front of him, looking at the variety of decoration plastered on them, and so Akechi has taken it upon himself to try and gather the other boy’s attention. He places a hand on his shoulder and forces him to turn around to face him. He immediately retracts his hands away after a moment, a look of disgust quickly passing over his features.

“What’s a McJoke like you doing in here?” he asks after a moment, narrowing his eyes at him as though in annoyance. “Aren’t you supposed to be visiting your own store instead of trespassing on other places?”

Akira merely smiles at him in response as he moves away from his touch. “Good morning,” he says after a moment, the smile still present on his lips even as he says the words.

There’s a moment’s pause coming from him, short and brief, almost as if to allow his words to sink in before he finally opens his mouth once more and beginning to speak. “How are you feeling today?” he continues, completely ignoring the other boy’s question in favor of asking his own.

Akechi’s eyebrows furrow in irritation and anger begins to boil in the pit of his stomach once more. He’s quick to try and hide it, immediately forcing a smile on his lips as if to mask the annoyance he’s currently feeling toward him. “I’m feeling just dandy today,” he replies after a moment, the irritation slightly evident in the way he utters his words. “What about you?”

“Good,” Akira replies, flashing him a quick smile. “Better now that I’ve seen my favorite storeowner.”

Akechi stares at him for a moment, narrowing his eyes as though in suspicion as he does so. “Is that supposed to be a joke?” he asks,

“I’m sorry,” Akira replies, pausing briefly as if to allow his words to sink in before opening his mouth and continuing. “Joke machine broke,” he finishes, uttering the words in a deadpan.

In the background, he hears a few of his employees snickering, seemingly as though in amusement, and he briefly turns around to look at them, opening his mouth and speaking as if to address them. “Get back to work,” he says, snapping at them.

The employees quickly nod their heads in understanding, bowing their heads down to focus on their current duties. With a shake of his head, seemingly as though in disbelief, he slowly tears his gaze away from them and turns back to face Akira, who’s looking at him with a smirk on the corners of his lips.

“Don’t you think that was a little too harsh?” he remarks, the smirk still evident on his lips even as he speaks. Akechi narrows his eyes into a glare as he continues to look at him, clenching his hands into fists once more against his sides.

“Shut up,” he says, annoyance evident in his voice. “No one asked you, anyway, loser.”

Akira only laughs at his words, almost as though in amusement before turning back to his coffee once more. Akechi could only stand there in silence, staring at the other boy in front of him with his hands still clenched into fists against his sides.

If there’s a single person that he hates the most in this world, it would be the person in front of him: Akira Kurusu, the future heir to JokeDonalds Corporation and his number one rival.

* * *

 


End file.
